


Administrator

by LunerDreams



Series: DeSu 2 one-shot Stories [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Administrator Ending, After words though, I hope, Triangulum Arc, so no true spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: It's a bit lonely when you're there





	

Administrator of the aksaki record. That is who he is. Well, more like what he is. The raven haired knew he wasn’t truly human now. Not with how long he had been in control of the Heavenly Throne. Besides a true human won’t see text and code on the edges of their vision. A average human can’t change form at will. A normal human ages, he can’t.

He knew that seeing is friends pass on, even from a distance, would be hard. While the feeling of emptiness was in a part of his chest, there was joy. Joy to see his friends live happy, normal lives. Lives not threatened by creatures from another world.

So when they passed he attended the services. Never as himself, but as some background cousin. What startled him sometimes, was they remember a name but not a person. Io had grabbed his armed when he about to leave Daichi’s services. He had frozen when she called out his name: Hibiki. Then apologized saying she thought he was someone else. 

Hibiki was pretty sure Yamato knew something was off. This caused Yamato to work more with Fumi to find out what as off. Neither of them truly found anything. Since they work together for quite awhile and Yamato had powerful abilities while Fumi extremely smart, the Hotsuin clan made them get married. Hibiki hadn’t expected them to have kids, but low and behold they had twins. Both male with black hair and purple eyes. 

Yamato’s twin, Miyako, also married, but had only one child. The Hotsuin clan decide to keep the dragon stream through Yamato’s line. Though Miyako’s line are still some of the strongest in the clan. 

He meant the some of the children of his friends. Just to see what they we’re like. Io and Daichis’ daughter was full of energy like her father, but unlike her father she was smart. Joe’s son, while not as talkative as his father, still had his highly positive attitude. Otome’s ‘daughter’, Koharu, grew up happy with her true parents, but held a close bond with Otome. 

Hibiki thought harder, he couldn’t remember much about the others after he became the Administrator. It was all fuzzy. Sure he could access they from the aksaki record, but it made him sad that he couldn’t remember by himself. It was like how it was hard for him to maintain a human form with power of the heavenly throne contently flowing within him.

The raven haired sighed and watched, from a distance, as human continued to march on.


End file.
